Las Oscuras Revelaciones De Una Higurashi
by Ariahay Yasha Zeuqzav
Summary: Pasen y Lean la oscura revelacion de una Higurashi... Dejen comentarios.


_**Las oscuras revelaciones de una Higurashi**_

_**By**_

_**Ariahay Zeuqzav**_

Dos personas se encuentran en una habitacion de un blanco reluciente que casi robaba la vista, eran una joven y un hombre ya mayor, la chica de cabellos alborotados y color azabaches se encontraba sentada en una comoda silla, llebaba un pantalon blanco de tela y una blusa de la misma tela y color, el hombre llebaba una bata abotonada, y un pantalon que se lograba ver de color gris, el se encontraba parado enfrente de ella, esperando, ella lo miro y comenzo ha hablar:

_- Me recuerdo, a mi misma de pequella... Siempre deciando regalar una sonrisa a cualquier persona, jugando, trepando por las ramas del arbol sagrado de mi casa que era un templo, corriendo a los brazos de mi abuelo quien me esperaba sonriente, ullendo de los regallos de mi madre, y siendo regallada por mi padre... Mi padre._

_Mi leal compallero, mi hermoso gato buyo, me seguia a cada aventura todos los dia, asiendome compallia, el era con el unico que podia hablar... aparte de mis maestros particulares, por mas regallones que eran "caian ante mi dusura"._

_Nunca salia mas aya de las enormes y interminables escaleras de la entrada del templo de mi familia que era nuestra casa tambien, no me dejaban salir._

_Pero yo era feliz asi, jugaba con mi hermano Souta que era 5 allos mayor que yo, y nos divertiamos mucho, el siempre me escondia las trabesuras mas grandes que yo asia y siempre le estare agradecida por eso._

_Mi vida marchaba bien, aunque apenas tenia 6 allos, cuando cumpli los ocho allos las noches comenzaron a hacerse eternas... y siempre mi carita estaba manchada de lagrimas que caian en silencio. Al principio no entendia el por que, pero despues mi inocente cabecita me dijo que era por que me portaba muy mal y siempre destrosaba algo o asia algo que no debia hacer, y en las noches debia ser castigada por el "Moustro", la oscuridad no me permitia que lo mirara, pero me imaginaba que era horrendo, con 3 ojos y dientes grandes._

_Los dias comenzaban a hacerseme tan cortos y las noches eternas... entonces me jure ya nunca volver ha aser una travesura, y el moustro dejo de venir, por fin podia dormir en paz, mis padres, mi abuelo y mi hermano no se explicaban el cambio tan repentino de actitud, por que me enserraba en la biblioteca de mi padre y estudiaba hasta el atardecer, ya no jugaba mas... pero inexplicablemente el "Moustro" regreso, asi como se fue regreso en las noches._

_No allaba una explicasion por lo que el hubiera regresado, era una buena nilla, ya no asia mas travesuras, pero el me castigaba con mayor fuerza, era un mullequita de porselana ante sus tratos que en cualquier momento podria romperse, no entendia._

_Cuando cumpli 10 allos mi hermanita llego, dandome esperanza, el "Moustro" aun iva a mi habitacion todas las noches y yo intentaba portarme lo mejor posible para que ya no me castigara... usaba camisas largas para ocultar los moretones de mi cuerpo.-_

_- Quiero saber por que lo hiciste.- _El hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella, la interrumpio en su relato, ella solamente lo miro sonriente como si ella no fuera capas de hacer algo malo, pero ella no lo habia negado con la policia.

_- Quiero ver a mi hermana.- _Contesto la joven, su cabello azabache le caia en cascada, tapando un poco su rostro, el hombre la miro seriamente.

_- No te lo tienen permitido Higurashi.- _Contesto el hombre, se froto la cara, era un sellor ya mayor, con algunas canas en su cabellera negra, traia una credencial en su bata blanca que decia : Siquiatra Henry Stori.

_- Quiere que le cuente?.- _Pregunto la joven que era prisionera de sus manos por unas esposas que le lastimaban, mantenia en su joven rostro la sonrisa como de alguien que se habia desecho de algo que no la permitia respirar ni vivir en paz.

_- Cuentame.-_ Pidion Henry suspirando y se sento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la joven, guardo silencio dandole a entender a la joven que podia empesar cuando quisiera.

_- La llegada de mi hermana me iso muy feliz, me sentia la hermana mallor y en algo era sierto ya que era mayor que la bebe que se encontraba frente de mi... de alguna forma mirarla me asia olvidar la tortura que debia pasar cada noche._

_Mi padre comenzo a cambiar, comenzaba a irritarse a cada llanto de mi hermana, parecia que en cualquier momento se lebantaria de el sillon en el que siempre se sentaba y golpearia a mi hermanita, como lo asia con mi mama y con mi hermano._

_Mi abuelo murio dos meses despues de la llegada de mi hermanita, fue un golpe duro para mi ya que lo queria mucho, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo al principio semanas, luego meses y por ultimo allos, tres allos exactamente._

_En el tercer cumpleallos de mi hermana, mi padre llego borracho a casa, y furioso, no se el por que... yo tenia en brazos a mi hermana y en un momento de distraccion me la arrebato... llorando le suplique que no le pegara, el me dijo y recuedo sus palabras muy bien, "Entonces tu recibiras su merecido por chillona" por que no le isiera nada a mi hermana yo aria lo que fuera._

_Fue la primera vez que mi padre me golpeo pero mi hermana no recibio ningun golpe, y eso fue lo unico que me consolo... esa misma noche otra vez fue aquel Moustro, me preguntaba el por que no se lo habia dicho a nadie._

_Fue diferente ese dia, mas doloro, un dolor horrible que se formaba en mi bientre, cuando quise gritar su mano me tapo la boca, ante toda la tortura oia sus gemido insesantes mientras el dolor era mas fuerte, no podia defenderme, solamente el unico movimiento que podia hacer era el que el asia, Ya no lloraba, aunque aveces seme escapaba una lagrima._

_Algunos meses despues, en los que ya no tube mas visitas del moustro parecia que las cosas ivan de peor a mucho peor, los golpes de mi padre y su furia eran dirigida ante mi madre, mi hermano y yo, mi hermanita nunca recibio un golpe de el._

_Una noche, en la que algo dentro de mi me decia que el moustro iria escondi una linterna debajo de mi almoada y me acoste a dormir... y como lo predije el moustro bino, y al tratar de aserme dallo le golpe con la linterna y corri asia la puerta cerrada, pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta me atrapo por los pies, en mi desesperacion ensendi la luz del cuarto...-_

La joven quedo callada como perdida en sus recuerdos, el hombre la miro atento, esperando a que siguiera su relato asta el punto en el que queria llegar, pero la joven parecia pricionera de sus recuerdos... fue como si ella hubiera uido y sumerjido su alma en los recuerdos, que a jusgar con su rostro no eran hermoso.

_- Continua, por favor.- _pidio el doctor Henry anotando algo en una libreta chiquita.

_- Descubri el rostro de el Mouestro... era mi hermano, el que me asia dallo y usaba mi cuerpo era mi propio hermano, apesar de verse descubrierto no se preocupe y me tomo en el piso, mientras mis lagrimas caian, no podia creerlo, era con el que habia jugado y reido, con la persona en la que le depositava toda mi confianza._

_Siguio abusando de mi, yo me prive de hablar, de sonreir, de salir de mi habitacion comia para sobrevivir, resibia el castigo de mi hermana, y mi hermano siempre iva a mi habitacion... Me sentia en un avismo sin fondo._

_Pasaron los allos, casi cumplia los dieciocho, esa solamente me faltaba dos dias para eso, y cuandolo los cumpliera me iria... esa noche antes de mi cumpleallos baje silenciosamente todo estaba preparado, mi hermano no habia ido a mi cuarto, y entonces lo oi, y me helo la sangre, unos sollosos en la habitacion de mi hermana, fui corriendo asia el y lo que mire me irvio la sangre._

_"MALDITO" grite sin preocuparme de que mis padre despertaban, sin pensar me abalance al cuepo de mi hermano mayor quien estaba tocando a mi hermana, quien lloraba, me monte en su espalda, y aunque el era fuerte, no me solte, es trataba de quitarme de ensima golpeandome en la pared, todo el ruido que asiamos despertaron a mi padre, salimos del cuarto de mi hermana, yo aun ensima de su espalda, nos tambaleabamos, y en una mal pasada del destino caimos de las escaleras que no eran muy altas pero suficientes para que nos lastimaramos, desesperada y recordando lo que el me asia, le mordi el cuello con todas mis fuerzas... aun escucho su grito.-_

_- Pero no solamente eso paso- _dijo el doctor mirandola sorprendida por lo que le contaba, ella nego.

_- El logro safarse de mi y me avento a la pared de la cosina, mis padres intentaban detener aquella ecena, sorprendidos._

_"PERRA" me grito mi hermano, me levante adoloriada y tome lo primero que pude al mirar que el se abalansaba a mi, y cuando llego abrio sus ojos sorpredido igual que yo, miramos como si estubieramos sincronisados asia abajo, y mire que el cuchillo que habia tomado estaba encajado en su estomago, algo y aun no se que, me iso enterrarselo aun mas, escuchando los gritos de sorpresa de mi madre, saque y apullale a mi hermano 100 veces sin que nadie me pudiera detener acabando con su vida, como usted ya sabe, por eso estoy aqui, en este sicriata.-_

_- Entonces dices que fue en defenza propia?- _pregunto el doctor Henry anotando en su libreta.

_- No las 99 pullaladas- _Contesto sin borrar su sonrisa la chica. _- No las 99 pullaladas- _repitio de nuevo.

_- No te arrepientes de haber matado a tu propio hermano?-_ Pregunto el Siquiatra.

_- El nunca se arrepintio de haber violado mi cuerpo tantas veces, por que yo deberia de arrepentirme por defender a mi hermana?-_ Explico la chica mientras su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro y despues de algunos segundos volvia a aparecer.

_- Por que no contastes lo que te pasaban en las noches?-_

_- Talvez por miedo... ha que no me crelleran- _Susurro la chica, miro asia sus manos lastimadas.

_- Cuando mi hermano ya no se movio mas, y yo estaba llena de sangre la luz de la madrugada comenzo ha alumbrar la casa, mire a mis padres que miraban la ecena sorprendidos y en shock... mire mi reflejo en un espejo de pared que se encontraba serca, mi pelo se encontraba enmarallado, y con restros de sangre, y mi pillama estaba enpapada en la sangre de mi hermano, me quede sentada en la esquina de la cosina, hasta que la policia llego-_

_- Puedo ver a mi hermana?- _Pregunto la joven mirandolo, el se encontraba anotando algo en su libreta _- Yo le conte lo que paso, todo lo que me llevo a cometer el "delito", almenos dejemela ver.-_

_- Muy bien, Puedes irte Kikyo.- _ordeno el hombre apuntando la puerta y esta se abrio dejando ver a dos hombres con traje blanco.

_- Puedo ver a mi hermana?- Volvio a _Preguntar la joven, levantandose con ayuda de los hombre.

_- Ya veremos- _Dijo el Siquiatra, mientras veia como ella desaparecia al salir de la puerta.

**_Nota Ariahay:_**_Hola que tal, les gusto esta historia... jejjeje el por que la hice con Kykio es por que bueno aunque no se puede decir que es mi personaje favorite tampoco es el que mas odio ademas queria poner a kykio en una de mis locas historias, dejenme comentarios para saber si les gusto o le hiso falta algo por ahi._

**_ARIAHAY FUERA...^.^_**


End file.
